


oneshots (REQUESTS CLOSED)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe, Angst, Baking, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Cussing, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), No Smut, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Psychological Trauma, Requests, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), they sad abou they dumb friend, tommyinnit is a bitch and annoying (affectionate)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: all requests will hereby be closed. i will continue working on the rest and then i will most likely orphan this book or something. i want to branch out into other places and writing two things at once is taking up a lot of my time.—most recent prompt:“tommy angst?something techno says sets off memories about wilbur and dreams manipulation and his past trauma resurfaces and techno comforts him.”-mimi
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & Ranboo, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), is that not a tag? weird
Comments: 38
Kudos: 161





	1. information (IMPORTANT READ)

after some consideration, i have decided that i do not want to continue this book after all. i will be orphaning this work. i hope anyone who reads this afterwards enjoys it more than i enjoyed writing in it.


	2. techno & tommy, philza’s there too <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:
> 
> “Adventures about Techno and Tommy.” -Golden Heart
> 
> i wasn’t really sure where to go with this, so have whatever this is. this ended up a LOT angstier than i thought it would um— also phil’s here. my writing brain literally went ham with this one uh i hope you do not hate it <3
> 
> disclaimers: this in NO WAY reflects the feelings of the content creators or the characters. PLEASE do not send this their way. this is self-indulgent and based off the characters they play in the smp.
> 
> this is platonic. all affection written (whether it’s imagined or actually happens) is platonic and, if you’re taking it a different way on purpose, please leave my fic, my page, and, preferably, the internet.
> 
> also, i have a hard time with grammar and spelling so please kindly point out mistakes. i don’t beta read
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> injury, infection, cussing, bad parenting omg philza wtf

Tommy had been screaming in pain for several hours, and Technoblade had no fucking idea what to do.

He wasn’t a medic; he inflicted pain, he didn’t fix it. Other than feeding him a healing potion, which he was pretty sure would just make this situation worse, he had no knowledge of how to deal with injuries.

“Christ, please, just quiet down.” He attempted to pick Tommy up, but he just kept screaming. He removed his hands, realizing hazily that his arm was slick with blood that wasn’t his own. 

Techno pulled out his communicator, hands shaking violently. He messily sent a message to Phil, and turned his attention back to Tommy. He was writing on the ground, and an arrow was sticking through his calf.

A ping rang through the communicator, but Techno barely noticed it. He pressed on Tommy’s chest, trying to keep him lying down. Elevating the wound was a thing, right?

“Fuck— Shit, stop,” Tommy said, grasping at his hair. Techno had no clue what to do.

“Okay, okay, I won’t move it. I don’t have pain relievers, and I don’t want the wound to heal over.” Techno’s hands floated uselessly over Tommy, his mind racing to keep up with the situation. “It was a poisoned arrow, so that’s what I need to... fuck. Tommy.”

He quickly grabbed milk from his bag, and tried to sit the boy up as much as possible. Trying his best to ignore the anguished cries coming from him, he opened his mouth and forced some milk down Tommy’s throat, praying that it stopped the poison.

Techno could hear someone yelling their names, very distantly. He doubted Tommy could hear it, but he screamed back. 

“What the fuck,” Tommy mumbled, breaking through his seemingly endless stream of curses for a moment, before quickly going back to it.

“Philza?!” Techno called out again, deciding to ignore Tommy for the time being. He hears footprints, and he feels so relieved that he’s ready to pass out.

“Hey, Techno,” Phil said, sitting down next to Tommy. “Poison arrow. Did you get milk in him?”

“Yes.”

The older man nodded, and, without hesitation, snapped the head off and pulled it out. Tommy’s cries were the loudest they’d been, and the voices suddenly made themselves known.

“He’s hurt, stop Philza, blood, Killza.”

“I’m not killing Philza,” Techno whispers, his hands coming up to grip at his ears. “Shut up.”

By the time he stopped freaking the fuck out, Phil had forced a healing potion in Tommy after removing the arrow, and he seemingly melted into the ground.

“That fucking sucked,” Tommy mumbled.

“Yeah, well,” Phil said, “What’s life without a bit of excruciating pain?”

The teen scrubbed his eyes, although he was chuckling. “Eat shit.”

“No, thank you.” Phil picked up his bag, and put his hand on Techno’s shoulder. “You alright, mate?”

“Fine. Just loud.”

Phil gave him a mindful look, and turned to help Tommy up. Techno bent over to retrieve the broken arrow, and couldn’t help but laugh at the way Tommy’s face blanched when he held it up for him to see.

“That was in my leg?”

“Yep,” Techno says, shoving it into his back.

Tommy’s eyes go wide. “Remind me to never go monster hunting with the fuckin’ Blade. He’s a shit medic.”

“I’d like to see you do better under pressure,” Phil laughed, allowing Tommy to lean his weight on him as he walked.

“I bet I’d make a great doctor,” Tommy said, then added, “Bitch,” for good measure.

Philza kicked a rock on the ground, making sure Tommy didn’t trip over it. “Maybe it’s time I pass on my medical knowledge to you kids.”

Tommy didn’t respond. He slumped further against Philza, who didn’t say anything; he just slipped one arm under the boy’s knees and scooped him up with a groan.

“Softza, omg, Dadza, aw.”

“Oh, so now you want to keep him?” Techno grumbled. “Typical.”

“Who are you talking to?” Phil looked at Techno weird.

“Chat,” Techno said, giving his father-figure an equally incredulous glare. “What of it?”

Phil sighed. “I think I need to step it up with parenting you boys. All three of you need therapy, Christ.”

“You think?” Techno scoffed. “Yeah, Philza, you need to step it up. Maybe, like, a lot.”

“Oh, shush,” Phil said. “Parenting is hard, y’know.”

They walk in silence for a long while, both men deciding to ignore how Tommy practically clung to Phil’s shirt. Part of Techno wanted to call it out, but he also knew Tommy could throw a punch, so he decided against it.

It’s only when Tommy goes fully limp and it’s obvious that he’s asleep that Phil speaks up again.

“I’ll start with you.” 

“Huh?”

“I’ll start with teaching you,” Phil said, blowing his hair out of his face. “I’ll teach you medical stuff. Just in case.”

“Just in case,” Techno nodded.

“Y’know,” Phil said, as they came to the clearing where their house rested. “I really do care about you, Techno.”

“I know.” Techno gestured to the boy in his arms. “But, I think he needs it a little bit more than me.”

Phil looked down at Tommy, the way a mother would look at her child, but there’s a certain spark missing; a spark that he hasn’t seen since Wilbur was very, very young. A spark he wasn’t sure Tommy even knew existed.

“I’m not ready the conversation to go this way,” Phil said. “Not tonight.”

It takes Techno a while to decide on an answer, and they’re on the front porch before he does. “I know.”

“I love you, Techno.” Techno opened the door, wide enough that Tommy’s feet wouldn’t hit the frame. “I really fucking do.”

He pauses at the door. Phil wasn’t even looking at him when he said it, and Techno knew he didn’t mean it.

Silently, he moved inside, and took Tommy from Phil’s arms to bring him upstairs. He tucked him under the covers of the bottom bunk, the bunk that Techno had often claimed for himself.

(Later, he’d claim it was because it was easier to put him there without waking him up, but, truth be told, Techno was more than tall enough to do it.)

As he watched Tommy breathe, he figured it would be best if he didn’t acknowledge their broken father. He reached out a hand, and brushed the blonde hair off of his sweaty forehead.

He leaned in and pressed his nose to Tommy’s forehead.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, when he leaned back. Tommy’s eyes didn’t open, but he shifted, and Techno panicked.

“‘S okay.”

Techno was pretty sure that Tommy was asleep when he said it, but, for himself, he acted like it really was okay. That his excuses for not calling out his father’s behavior was okay, and that, if Tommy was awake, he didn’t mean that his lack of medical knowledge was okay.

He was pretending. He knew he was. It wasn’t real, but it was enough.


	3. ranboo & sapnap,,,, lov them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:
> 
> “hi! could u write some sapnap + ranboo content? i want to see more of this duo after karl’s latest stream :)
> 
> something like sapnap sees ranboo as the little brother he never had and takes him under his wing (teaches him a bunch of new tricks/skills and just hangs out with him” -viv
> 
> thank you viv for the request, hope you like it :)
> 
> also this is platonic pls don’t be gross 🤢

Sapnap had a hard time committing his time and energy to other people.

It wasn’t his fault, really. He hadn’t always had issues like this. He was pretty sure it was some kind of defense mechanism his brain came up with after Dream exiled Tommy. A dumb defense mechanism, but, whatever works.

He felt bad about it, especially now, when he needed help. When everyone needed help.

He was flaky, and it sucked, for him and for everyone around him. Everyone who needed him. Even when it came down to life or death, every decision he made seemed like it was made last minute and was kind of stupid. 

Dream probably hated him, now. Or didn’t give a shit about him. 

He didn’t really know how to feel about a lot of people on the server, honestly. George was tiring to be around. Technoblade and Philza were terrifying. Tubbo and Tommy were preoccupied, and it felt weird to hang out with a bunch of kids who may or may not be his rivals. Fundy and Niki... He didn’t even feel like he needed to rationalize them to himself.

Ranboo was cool, though. It was a little weird to hang out with someone who was ten feet tall, but he was pretty funny and nice.

He was almost like a little brother. Sapnap had always wanted a younger sibling, so it was fair to say that he clung to that shit as soon as he could.

Ranboo was sitting at Techno’s dining table, and Sapnap was sitting across from him. He’d found himself here quite a few times recently; Ranboo would sneak him in whenever Techno and Phil were out.

“I’m pretty sure Techno only knows how to make potatoes,” Ranboo said, with a breathy laugh. “I haven’t had a meal that wasn’t just potatoes in what feels like months.”

Sapnap groaned in distaste. “Does they at least taste good? He’s gotta be good at making them if he’s made them so often, right?”

“Phil says they taste like pepper.” Ranboo stretched his legs out under the table, and Sapnap winced. It must be uncomfortable to try to fit long legs under a table not made for you. “I don’t really know what they taste like, to be honest. We all kind of have different ways of tasting things. It becomes an issue, sometimes.”

“Right,” Sapnap said, nodding his head. “You wanna go do something?”

“Like what?”

“I dunno. We could pull a prank, that’d be fun.”

Ranboo’s face contorted strangely, and he “giggled,” the sound deep and garbled. There were certain aspects of the boy that instantly reminded Sapnap that he wasn’t entirely human, and the “accent” of sorts that he picked up when he felt any kind of extreme emotion was definitely one of them.

He quite liked the sound of it, though; if anything, it was a refreshing change from the boring, human voices he knew.

“I’d rather not start a war,” Ranboo said. “I almost got in trouble a few weeks ago, and the only reason I didn’t was Tommy. I don’t want to do that again.”

“Yeah, true.” Sapnap rubbed his chin in faux thoughtfulness, which made Ranboo giggle again. “Maybe we could bake some cookies? We could go visit Niki—”

Ranboo shot up from his slouched position, slamming his knees into the table. “No,” he spat. His demeanor had quickly changed from content to extremely tense, and Sapnap didn’t know how to respond. “No, not her.”

“Jeez, okay,” Sapnap said, a little harsher than he’d expected. He needed to work on that. “Not Niki. Anyone else we can’t see?”

“Fundy and Quackity,” Ranboo said, and then stands, trying to hide the shaking in his hands. “Let’s just make cookies.”

“Okay, okay,” Sapnap mumbled, and made his way to the kitchen. “What kind of cookies do you like?”

Ranboo hummed. “Maybe snickerdoodle?”

“That’s actually the worst fucking thing I’ve ever heard,” Sapnap grumbled, teasingly. “Never speak again, please.”

“Oh.” Ranboo giggled, his mood quickly picking back up. Maybe it would be best if Sapnap just didn’t mention it. “Chocolate chip, maybe?”

“Alright, speaking rights renewed.”

The enderman reached over his head and plucked the bag of flour off of the top shelf. Sapnap scowled and gently hit Ranboo’s arm.

“Just because I’m tall? This is a hate crime.”

“Like you weren’t trying to flex,” Sapnap said. Ranboo giggled again, and leaned over to touch his forehead to the top of Sapnap’s head, a gesture that everyone kind of had to learn was normal for Ranboo. He seemed to think it was normal, at least. Probably an End thing. 

He looked at the ingredients laid out in front of him, and sucked a breath through his teeth.

“I don’t know how to bake,” Ranboo said.

“Me neither.”

“This is going to go horribly, horribly wrong, isn’t it?”

Sapnap barked a laugh, not able to find an answer.

“Don’t worry. Edward won’t snitch if we make a mess. Right, Edward?”

The enderman in the boat made some sort of indescribable noise, and Ranboo nodded like he understood. He probably did.

“You’re weird, you know that, right?” Sapnap stared at the black and white freckles on his face.

Ranboo smiled. “I know. You get used to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was swag to write sorry it took so long. i’m a bit incompetent when it comes to sapnap tbh lmao


	4. blaze hybrid!sapnap & technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:
> 
> “anything about sapnap being a blaze hybrid pls? i really like this hc!
> 
> basically he met dream and came to the overworld at a pretty young age and hasn’t really met any other nether hybrids. one day he meets technoblade who’s a piglin hybrid and they immediately hit it off and become friends.  
> you can follow the prompt or write whatever, i don’t mind”
> 
> -anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi,
> 
> so for the sake of this au pretend that canon lives don’t exist.
> 
> also the relationship between techno & sapnap is platonic (although sap does make a fucking joke near the end when he’s talking to phil, it’s just a joke and it means nothing)
> 
> anyways enjoy this :)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> non-permanent and permanent death, abandonment, oppression against fictional species (these are all kind of light but they’re explored, so just be careful)

Freak.

That’s kind of how Sapnap was known amongst all of the people he’d met, including the Dream Team and his biological family. An abomination, a violation of nature and How Things Worked. He didn’t hear it from them very often, but he knew it to be true. Normal hybrids weren’t even supposed to exist, not to mention fucking blaze hybrids.

There was no logical reason that Sapnap should exist the way he does. There was no reason that the rods that floated around him should be his, no reason that he should look so human, but act so inhuman. But, he did, and there was, unfortunately, no changing that.

(Dream had tried, once. He’d gripped one of Sapnap’s rods and pulled, and it hurt. He couldn’t describe the pain that he felt to Dream, because he wouldn’t get it. No one would. The rods weren’t physically connected to him, so why did they hurt?)

There were several times where he considered just going back to the Nether. It seemed easy enough; just hop through a portal and, boom, no more strangely cold temperatures, no more struggles for food, and no more weird looks.

But, honestly, that would be the easy way out. It seemed to good to be true. And he doubted any of the Netherfolk would take him back, much less his own family. Of course, that was if they were still alive.

(There was a very good chance that they’d been slaughtered by Overworld people over the years he’d been gone. He couldn’t mourn, because he didn’t know them, but a part of him ached whenever he thought about it.)

Eventually, Dream found Philza, and, in turn, found his gremlin children. They were weird.

Philza had huge charcoal wings, bigger than any bird Sapnap had ever seen. Wilbur was the one that had arrived injured, and he had wings, too; however, they were smaller than Philza’s, much smaller, and a very light yellow. Tommy had a ringed tail, and little round ears on the top of his head. Tubbo had tiny horns and fluffy legs and hooves that hurt when he used them to stomp on you.

And then there was Technoblade. Piglin-hybrid Technoblade.

The first time they’d met, Techno had waved at him, awkwardly, from where he stood behind his pseudo-father. He’d towered over everyone else, an inhuman stature that Sapnap recognized instantly.

“You’re a piglin, aren’t you?” He had blurted, face smoking as soon as it left his mouth. Tommy cackled, and Sapnap realized how annoying his laugh was.

“Yes,” Techno said, monotone. “And you’re a blaze, I presume.”

Dream wheezed at his choice of words. “Presume? What the fuck— is this English class?”

Sapnap chose to ignore the teakettle and adjusted his posture. “Yeah, I am, actually.”

“Cool.” Techno shifted so his head rest on top of Philza’s, and they didn’t speak for the rest of the day.

However, the next morning, Techno was awake before him. He was sat at the table, munching on something familiar that made Sapnap’s stomach growl audibly.

Techno looked up from the book he’d been reading, but not at him. He sporting a blank facial expression. He grabbed another one of the yellow apples out of his bag and held it out.

“D’you want a gapple?” He tossed it to Sapnap without waiting for an answer. He caught it, and turned it over in his hands. Golden apples were somewhat of a delicacy for peoples in the Nether. But, they were not easy to make. “It’s fine. I’ve got a lot. Don’t worry about it.”

He took a hesitant bite, and sat down next to the piglin.

“So,” Sapnap started, “Did you ever live in the Nether?”

“Yes,” Techno said. He make still hadn’t made eye contact, which was weird, but Sapnap didn’t say anything. “Did you?”

“No. Well...” Sapnap took another bite of the apple, only now realizing how fucking hungry he was. “Kinda. I lived there a long-ass time ago, but like, I met Dream pretty early on and he kinda stole me or whatever.”

“Ah,” Techno nodded, shifting his gaze to Sapnap’s rods. “I’d imagine they didn’t take kindly to your hybrid-ness, yeah?”

“Definitely not.” Sapnap giggled, a little bit nervous. 

Thankfully, Techno gave a quiet laugh back. “Yeah. Same here.”

“Netherfolk don’t exactly take very kindly to humans, do they?”

“Not in the slightest,” Techno said. He looked at Sapnap’s face, in the closest thing to eye contact he was pretty sure he’d get. “D’you miss it? Them? The Netherfolk? Your biological family?”

His rods churned strangely, making that awful clacking noise that he hated. He didn’t know how to respond. He’d never really thought about it before.

Did he miss them? How could he? He hardly knew them. They were the reason he left, they were the reason that Dream had to take him away to the Overworld when he was young, it was their fault. They were the ones who were discriminatory assholes.

But, really, when he thought about it, it was in their very nature to protect, to keep humans away. Maybe he just wished they’d kept the humans away from him.

“Yes,” he had mumbled, eventually, after realizing he’d paused for far too long. “Yeah, yeah, I do, a little. And I assume you do?”

“No, no, no,” Techno said. He was waving his hoofed hands around, and his gaze lowered back to the table. “Nah. They were... We were all starving, and Phil took me away with pure intentions.”

There was an inkling of an idea, a little spark in the back of his mind, that told Sapnap that they were both hiding aspects of their own backstories. Both lying to not insult their own people.

He didn’t speak up about it. He’s not sure why. It just seemed to be a boundary that he wasn’t comfortable acknowledging, much less crossing.

“Thanks for the gapple,” he’d said, turning around what was now just the core in his hands again.

“Don’t worry about it.” Techno gave a shrug, and moved to stand. “I have a lot, and you looked like you hadn’t eaten anything actually filling in a long time.”

“I look that bad?” Sapnap rolled his eyes in faux-offense.

The piglin let out a breath through his nose, a sad sound that hardly even resembled a laugh. He reached to grab his enormous axe that was leaning on the wall. Sapnap stood, then, and suddenly felt kind of pathetic standing next to him.

“Where’re you going?”

Techno shrugged nonchalantly. “Out. Probably gonna scout for places to build a house for Phil and them, maybe visit the Nether. Wanna tag along?”

Sapnap looked behind him, thought about Dream and George. How would they feel if he left the house unannounced, with a guy they literally just met? 

Then again, going to the Nether with another Netherfolk sounded so fucking fun.

“Sure, I’m gonna get my bag really quick.”

Before Sapnap turned to make a mad dash up the stairs, he saw just a hint of a smile on Techno’s face. It was weird, but he decided he preferred that over the blank stare he usually sported.

He quickly grabbed his old, slightly singed bag from his closet. He shoved a bunch of random items that he thought might be helpful, including most of his Ender pearls (which he knew he would regret bringing, but he grabbed them anyways, just in case). Before leaving the room, he snatched his diamond sword from off the messy floor.

As he walked down the hallway, slower, now, he could hear crying and shushing coming from one of the rooms. He tried to ignore the noise. It was coming from Wilbur, he thinks.

Philza, who was carrying a cup of milk and a cold rag, stopped him on the steps. The older man awkwardly shifted the items around on his arms and held out his now-cold hand for Sapnap to shake.

“Hi,” Sapnap said, staring warily at him.

“Hello, nice to meet you,” replied Philza, his voice hushed. “I’m sorry about all of the stuff, I’m tending to my boy, Wilbur. He got hit with a potion— it doesn’t matter. Fuck, completely irrelevant. Just wanted to say thank you for preoccupying Techno.”

“Um, you’re welcome?”

Phil glanced down the stairs, as if making sure no one was around to hear what he had to say. “Sometimes, he’s a bit overbearing. But I think having another Netherfolk hybrid around could really help him out. And you, too, maybe. Probably.” 

The rag fell from his shaking hands with a wet plop, a sound which Sapnap probably would have laughed at if Philza wasn’t a very tired father trying to take care of his ill son. The man’s face had turned near purple from embarrassment at this point. 

“I’m sorry, shit, I’m a huge fuckin’ mess.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Sapnap muttered, grabbing the cloth. “I haven’t really interacted with many Netherfolk before. I was taken when I was, like, super young, so it could help me, too. You really don’t have to thank me.”

“Shit, I know.” Phil took the cloth from him. “Just... he needs a distraction from everything that’s been happening these past few days. So, be his distraction.”

“Phrasing it like that makes it sound like you want me to fuck your son.”

Phil cackled, and there was a hint of a wheeze that distinctly reminded him of his teakettle friend. “No, fuck. You know what I meant.”

“Yeah,” Sapnap said. “I hope your kid gets better.”

“Me too.” Phil frowned, deeply, and blinked his eyes as if to get the sleepiness out of them. It didn’t work, and the bags beneath his eyes remained, big and purple like bruises. “Anyways, have fun out there. Don’t let him kill you.”

Sapnap froze, and the laugh was back.

“I hope you’re not being serious,” Sapnap pouted, and Phil responded by clapping him on the shoulder through the rods and practically falling over with laughter. “Is this guy gonna try to kill me?”

“No,” Phil said, once he’d calmed down enough. “Well... no promises. It’s fine, just set your spawn somewhere near.”

“Your kid is going to try to kill me, and all you do is tell me to set my spawn?!”

“Is it Techno? Typical,” a different voice spoke up, a voice that still held the squeak of a teenager’s. “Man’s fuckin’ rude, always going around stabbin’ shit. And Old Man Phil doesn’t do shit. He chopped the head off of Tubbo, once.”

Phil’s face fell back into the fatherly expression, this time more amused than anything. The blonde kid who was now standing right next to Sapnap let out a loud, slightly obnoxious laugh at the change in attitude.

“Are you ever going to let that go, Tommy?”

“Wha— No! He killed Tubbo,” Tommy said, waving his hands over-dramatically and hitting several of Sapnap’s rods in the process. “Sorry, big man. I’m just so riled up because Tubbo is adorable and deserves no pain ever.”

“We were in a duel, Theseus. It was a mutual agreement, you’re just mad for no reason,” Techno spoke up from the bottom of the stairs. Damn, is this a family reunion? Why were they having a conference on the staircase? “Come on, Sap. We’re gonna go.”

Sapnap nodded furiously and nearly tripped down the stairs. Tommy laughed, again, this time louder somehow. Phil slapped him in the arm before making his way all the way up the stairs and into the bedroom where Wilbur was.

“Just don’t challenge him to a duel. Or insult his intelligence. Or call him a bitch. Or—“

“Bye!” Techno yelled, and then slammed the door on his younger brother. Sapnap and him sighed in unison. “Sorry, he’s really fuckin’ annoying.”

“No kidding,” Sapnap muttered, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword.

“Anyways... do you know where your Nether portal is? I need quartz.”

“Fuck yeah.”


	5. sapnap & george angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt:
> 
> “could i request dteam angst?
> 
> george and sapnap feel like dream doesn’t care about them anymore and decide to leave. while they’re packing they find a photo book and reminisce about the old days when they were like brothers and had so many great adventures.”
> 
> -anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is not as good but it’s fine cause it took me for-fucking-EVER to finish
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING:
> 
> emotional manipulation

It was becoming more and more obvious that Dream was not a stable friend.

Sapnap hadn’t seen him, or really talked to him, in weeks, maybe fucking months. It hurt, badly, because he used to be so close with him; they used to be practically inseparable, joined at the hip.

Eventually that relationship passed onto George. That transition was bearable. At least he knew someone was there with Dream when he wasn’t, someone who could check in with him more frequently than anyone else, just to make sure he was okay. It was easy, natural, almost.

There was a time, though, where Dream’s presence started to dwindle. “Where’s Dream,” and, “I thought he would be here,” quickly became two of the most common sentences uttered by either of them. Dream stopped showing up to group hangouts, and then stopped hanging out with them individually.

Sapnap didn’t know if George had noticed yet. He didn’t spend much time around him, and Quackity kept him busy with Mexican L’Manburg. Besides, George was his own man. He could handle being by himself for a little.

Sapnap might have questioned if he, himself, could go at it alone. George’s health was more important, though.

Once he heard what Dream had said while he was chewing Tommy out, about the disks, he knew that that him and George had to have each other. Dream couldn’t fucking touch George. He couldn’t, and he wouldn’t, not if he had anything to say about it. 

And, even though he’d never admit it, Sapnap needed George, too.

Quackity was good and all, but he knew only George would understand, truly. The shit that Dream had put them through was for them to talk about, and no one else. He wasn’t sure anyone else would really get it.

(“Why didn’t you just leave him? Why did you stay? Why did you let him do this to you? Why did you let him tear you apart?”)

So, really, the only reasonable and kind option was to tell him. And he didn’t know what response he’d expected, but George quietly agreeing was definitely not it.

He’d expected some sort of fight back, maybe. A verbal tussle, if you would. Something that would make the conversation worth worrying over, worth putting off for as long as he did. Maybe he just wanted validation for feeling nervous.

But, there was nothing. A dejected George sucked, sure, but he was cooperative pretty much immediately. He wished there was an aggressive rebuttal, a refusal of the truth, someone who still believed Dream could be saved.

George had already packed most of his things. There wasn’t much to pack, honestly. His hands had been shaking visibly the entire time, but Sapnap didn’t bring it up. It must be hard to leave a friend, and even harder for George than for himself. They’d always been closer, anyways.

There weren’t many chests, and a lot of the items inside were 

When he got to his books, the books he shared with Dream, the books that held everything, he got eerily quiet, and Sapnap turned around instantly.

“George?” Sapnap muttered. George’s head was down, but he could hear a few stray tears hitting the plastic cover over the pages. “Are you alright? What’s going on?”

“I’m... fine,” George said. He brought one hand’s fingers up to trace the edge of the open book. “Do you remember making this?”

He peered over the other’s shoulder. “I do.”

A few images stood out on that first paper, of them all standing together and smiling. His own eyes started to prickle a bit at the domestic pictures, and he rested his chin on George’s shoulder as he flipped through the pages.

They laughed for a bit, admiring the ridiculous pictures of them pulling faces at the camera. A few of them included the rest of the SMP, the ones that included Tommy stinging the most. Neither of them particularly enjoyed his company, but he was a kid, and Dream was ruthless.

Still, they were emotionally fine. Then they got to the last page, and George let out a small, “Fuck.”

It was a picture of the three of them, George in the middle. Sapnap and Dream were kissing his cheeks. All things considered, it was a funny picture, but the caption was what hurt.

“‘A kiss means forever,’” Sapnap read out loud. George set the book back down in the box and turned so he was hugging Sapnap. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

“He promised,” George said. “He promised, when he wrote that.”

“Yeah, well, we both know his promises weren’t always...”

“He’s an asshole.”

“Seconded.” He stared at the cover of the book, which was a disgusting pink. “Why did he caption it that in the first place? Manipulation?”

“I don’t know,” George said, voice breaking. “Sometimes I doubt he meant anything that he said.”

“I think he meant some of it,” Sapnap said. “I think he did really mean forever, when he wrote that. He’s changed, he wasn’t always like this.”

“Maybe.” George’s hands snaked under his arms to rest on his shoulder blades. It felt like a very pleasant fire was being set under Sapnap’s skin, and he could feel the heat rolling off of George though his clothes. “You’re still here, right?”

“Mhm,” Sapnap hummed in acknowledgment, and wrapped his arms around his friend. “I never made a promise, though.”

“I don’t want you to.” George’s face buried further into Sapnap’s white shirt. “That doesn’t mean anything to me. It’s all pointless, it’s just words. Just be here right now.”

There was a hitch in his own breath, and he rested his hand on the back of George’s head. “No promises?”

“No promises.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt
> 
> “tommy angst?
> 
> something techno says sets off memories about wilbur and dreams manipulation and his past trauma resurfaces and techno comforts him.”
> 
> -mimi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he just wanted his blankets :(
> 
> isn’t exactly the best chapter and i followed very loosely, but i decided i’d write something that takes place more in the current day of the smp. (it’s not exactly current now but it was when i wrote this lmao) 
> 
> also i tried to stay in character but it was kinda hard with this prompt so it might be a bit off
> 
> hope that doesn’t bother anyone too bad, and that this still lives up to expectations
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> sort-of flashbacks, animal death

Techno definitely had a soft spot for Tommy. Even after he betrayed him, even after L’Manburg, after everything that had happened, he still felt sympathy for him.

It was disgusting and useless. He wished he could just get rid of it, sell it to someone who would actually value it and cut his attachments. But, he knew that wasn’t possible without extreme measures, most of which definitely wouldn’t be worth it.

There were positives to this relationship, though. During their short time together, Techno had learned a lot of the inner workings of Tommy’s mind. He’d heard the way his voice wavered whenever he got a little bit upset, he could tell when he was lying, and he’d often been the receiver of late-night vents about the extreme trauma the kid had been subjected to.

While he would like to convince himself that he could use these, especially the last one, against him, he knew he wouldn’t. Because Technoblade was a softie, and sometimes, very rarely, Technoblade cared about the mental health of teenagers. Key word: sometimes.

Tommy wandered a lot, now. He liked to go wherever he wanted, and live there for a while, and then leave. Techno hadn’t ever expected him to come close to their house, but apparently Tommy had been feeling nostalgic on one particularly cold winter morning, when Techno found him wandering around the village near Logstedshire. 

He was buying a few things at the market. It looked like blankets and some food, relatively menial items that Techno could get easily himself. Hedidn’t need to steal them. However, Techno wasn’t really feeling peaceful, and he decided to cause problems on purpose.

(Hey, Tommy got to do it all the time. It was only fair that Techno gets a turn every once in a while.)

He pulled out his crossbow and cocked it loudly, catching his blonde brother’s attention within seconds. The kid let out a loud groan and rolled his eyes.

“Can’t you wait, man?” He gestured to himself and the very confused villager woman, who was staring at his crossbow fearfully. “We’re kinda in the middle of a thing.”

“If you wanted to wait, you wouldn’t have come,” Techno said, and, because he was feeling particularly dramatic that day, he added, “Theseus.”

“Shit,” Tommy complained, drawing out the “i.” He put his items down on the table and gestured for the woman to go inside. She nodded, and herded her child into the nearest house. “What do you want?”

“Why are you here?”

Tommy rolled his eyes again, practically rolling his whole head with it. “Come on, Techno, stop being a dickhead and just let me buy my shit in peace.”

Techno tilted his head. “Why don’t you get out of my village?”

“‘Your village…’ You’re joking, right?” Tommy barked a laugh. “Your village? Just because you live sort-of near it doesn’t mean it’s yours, asshole.”

Techno raised his bow, only really aiming for his feet, but Tommy began to get antsy, anyways. He shifted in place, shoulders going tense.

“Tech, listen, please.”

The piglin would be lying if he said he wasn’t getting a little bit of entertainment from watching the self-proclaimed “Big Man” trembling at just a crossbow. He stepped a bit closer.

“Tell me why you’re here,” he said, “And then, maybe, I’ll let you go.”

“Big T needed blankets,” the teen replied, hurriedly. “It’s cold in Snowchester, and I said I knew a lady who made good ones, and… Oh, God, Techno, please put the bow down.”

“I don’t think I will.” Techno raised his aim, this time to his knees. God, he hopes Tommy crosses the line. “Why would I let you leave successful? Why would I let you go with the things you wanted?”

Tommy’s arms came up to defend his face. “Because…” He peeked out from between his forearms. “I’m your little brother? Techie?”

Techno let an arrow fly, and Tommy flinched violently. It hit a foal, a few feet to the left of the boy, setting it on fire. It made squeals of pain, and eventually collapsed, its body turning to dust. Tommy stared at it while it died, and swung around to glare at him.

“You asshole!” 

“Hey,” Techno shrugged. “Not my village, eh?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Tommy whined. “Just leave me alone. I just wanted some blankets.”

Techno glanced at the blankets for a moment, and a plan hatched in his head. He grinned to himself a bit, and gestured with his now-unloaded bow to them.

“Bring me those.”

“...What?”

“You heard me,” Techno snapped. Tommy’s hand came up to grab at his jacket’s arm. Is that Tubbo’s? “Bring me the blankets, Tommy.”

“Techno, please. Tubbo--”

“Does it look like I care about Tubbo?” Techno’s voice was raising, now, and he was beginning to hear the first few doubtful voices among the Chat. “Bring me the blankets, Tommy.”

Tommy snapped out of it, and grabbed the blankets without hesitation. He handed them to Techno, and then...

Then he began digging a hole into the dirt path with his bare hands. He was shaking like a fucking leaf, and his breaths were gasping, and he knew he’d done something incredibly wrong.

“Tommy.” He dropped his crossbow, the seriousness of the situation beginning to dawn on him. Chat was practically screaming at him, talking about Dream, talking about how he was way too rough on him. “Toms, stop that.”

“Get off me,” he yelled hoarsely, pushing Techno’s hand off of his shoulder. He paused in his digging, though, and looked up at him. “What do you want with me? Don’t you want to destroy them?”

“What? No,” Techno said, and shook his head. “No, I just thought I’d mess around with you or somethin’. Get up.”

He bolted to his feet. His head was ducked, and his voice was scarily quiet when he spoke up. “Can I just take my blankets back to Tubbo? Please?”

Techno’s chest hurt. He’d gone way too far, and he was starting to understand that. Usually boundaries weren’t something that stopped him, but… This was different. Tommy was a kid, Techno’s brother, and he was tensed up and hardly breathing, all because of him.

It wasn’t often that he felt guilty about shit that he’d done, but this was definitely one of those few times.

“Listen, I’m sorry. You can keep the blankets, okay?”

Tommy took them from his arms and tried to square his stance, to little avail. He just looked scared and small.

“I’m… gonna leave now,” Tommy muttered, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Gross. “Will you leave them alone?”

Techno sighed, and nodded. He willed his crossbow back into his inventory, then held up both hands. “I’ll leave them. Are you going to be okay?”

Tommy scowled. “Why do you care?”

“I don't,” Techno lied. “But I want to make sure you don’t need help. I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

“Yeah, well,” Tommy said. He hugged the blankets to his chest and rubbed his chin into them. “Guess you shoulda thought that one through.”

“Maybe so.”

Tommy stared at him for a few moments longer, before he started taking small steps back.

“Hope I don’t see you around,” he said. “Bitch.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Techno rolled his eyes. “Stay safe, Tommy. And stay the hell away from my house.”


End file.
